


I’ve waited on my boyfriend’s return from late-night drinking. It’s been three months since I last saw him. But about a week ago, he started calling me.

by GwynethOnyxDark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Phone Call, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide, Uber, Voicemail, post-suicide, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynethOnyxDark/pseuds/GwynethOnyxDark
Summary: Onyx has been waiting for her boyfriend Jasper to return home from late-night drinking but soon finds out the truth of her boyfriend's fate.
Relationships: Jasper x Onyx, Scarlet x Howlite





	I’ve waited on my boyfriend’s return from late-night drinking. It’s been three months since I last saw him. But about a week ago, he started calling me.

Vibrating. Just vibrating was heard from the table next to a sleeping figure. The figure groaned in annoyance hearing their phone vibrate loudly. They finally get up and swing their legs across the couch that they originally slept on and reached for their phone. They read the text on the screen that reads the name, “Jasper.” The figure rolls their eyes and clicks the green button on the screen and puts it to their ear.

“What is it?” A deep woman’s voice croaked out to the phone as she answered the caller. There was a sound of loud bumping music. Similar to someone being in a club almost. At the other end, a cheery male voice was heard from the other side.

“Hi, Onyx! I’m just about to leave the club! I have been drinking a little bit, but I am OK! I saw a couple kissing and the whole scene reminded me of you and got lonely, so I’m gonna head home!” The caller named Jasper exclaimed. The receiver named Onyx groaned in annoyance hearing his voice over some loud bumps of the music late in the night. She was getting sick and tired of Jasper leaving late and night and coming back super early in the morning. Onyx huffed, knowing the situation is out of her hands now, she answered back to him.

“OK, but just get home safely, would ya? We don’t want another accident again, right?” She asks him. There was a laugh at the other end.

“Yeah yeah, you emo marshmallow. I’m calling an Uber. See ya!” The call hangs up. As usual, Onyx hate it every time he called her that. She doesn’t want to think back every time he called her that. It was like taking a shot to how many times he calls her that. But, even for that, Jasper’s sister Scarlet, has been unusually nice to Onyx for the past three months since that night. She would let Onyx in every time that Jasper was there wanting nothing, but to hang out with her. It would become a bit annoying for Scarlet, but she learned to cope with it for months knowing how persistent Jasper was with Onyx hanging out in her own home. Onyx had the whole place to herself since Scarlet and Howlite left to go on a trip for a week. Knowing them, it was probably some family problems or having the government in check.

As minutes pass by, Onyx started to feel a bit hungry. Already feeling that growl that would creep up on her and Jasper would make fun of her for it. It wasn’t her fault that she was constantly hungry. Starving herself at times and pretending like nothing was happening. She decided to get up and go make herself something before being force-fed by Howlite by the time both her and girlfriend come home. She goes to the fridge and grabs some leftovers in there that has been in the fridge for a good three days. She puts it into the oven for them to cook until she hears her phone buzz again. She groans again and picks it up seeing it was Jasper again. She answers the call and presses the phone to her ear once more.  
“What now?” Onyx replied in annoyance. There we’re sirens heard in the background. Onyx’s heart sank but crisis was averted when she heard Jasper’s voice again. 

“Um, apparently, me and the uber guy ran into a pole and crashed. The car’s totaled but I’m OK, I think. They are talking to the guy now and the cops have been ignoring me for a minute, but I can’t make out what they’re saying. A bus is here, so I’ll get on it.” Jasper replied. Onyx could hear that his phone was halfway from his face as if he can’t hold it to his ear for a hot minute.  
Onyx groaned again and pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose. She knew this would happen after she warned him not too.

“What did I tell you about taking an Uber? And a bus? Really? But, how are you gonna get home?” Onyx asks him. There was a pause on the other end until static was heard on the end, but she could make up what Jasper was saying before cutting out. 

“I’ll find a way back. I’ll call you when I’m nearby---” The call hangs up again. He’s gone again. She sighed, sits down onto the couch and leans against the couch. She thinks to herself for a minute about the whole ordeal. Jasper got into another car wreck from an Uber. She can’t trust those bastards anymore because something similar to this happened and she was a witness to it all. She couldn’t call another one ever since then. However, even for that, she could hear the scraping at the glass window behind her. She looked behind to see if it was something, but all she could see through the window was just trees, a very well taken care of backyard, and a fence that glimmered a bit in the moonlight. There was nothing but that and the cold window that she had her fingers pressed against. 

“I need to cut my nails,” Onyx stated to herself looking at her clawed fingertips that were painted black. Black was plastered on her body. Black shirt, black shorts with a white stripe going down on the sides and black hair. Her figure screamed emo and she knew it. But, before any more thoughts came into mind, an alarm blared into her ears, which caused her to tense up a little and the smell of smoke was coming from the oven.

“Shit shit shit!!!” Onyx cursed to herself as she saw the leftovers in the oven on fire. She pulls the door down and pulls out her now ashy leftover food. So much for her meal for tonight. She groaned in defeat as the flames died down on the food. The smell of smoke was already burning her nose and eyes, so she went to a nearby window and opened it, along with chucking the burnt food outside into the grass. She just hoped that some critters would come and eat it before Scarlet and Howlite noticed when they get back from their trip. Even for all that, she can’t go back to sleep anymore. The hunger and her anxiety for Jasper’s return were beginning to catch up to her. “I can wait until tomorrow.” She noted to herself before closing her eyes. The sound of her phone buzzing again shot her awake. She groaned again and picks it up.

“What now, Jasper?” She answered. But no answer. All she could make out from the other end is static. Like as if the reception where Jasper is was terrible. She responded again, and finally got an answer.

“Onyx?” Jasper sounded confused, but it sounded scratchy on the other end as the static flickered in the call. Onyx became a bit confused herself as to match to Jasper’s strange confusion.

“What do you need? You’re the one that called me. Do you need me to come pick you up at the station?” Onyx calmly replied, but still with a hint of annoyance in her voice. But what came through was static. Why does it keep cutting out? That was the question she’s asking herself. But once again, crisis averted when she heard his voice again from the other end.

“I’m not sure where I am, honestly. The reception here is bad, so probably why you didn’t pick up the phone when I called you five times.” Five times? Onyx thought to herself. There were no missed calls in her contacts. Maybe Jasper forgot she called me those times. She rolled her eyes and answered back.

“I don’t think you’ve called me five times. And you don’t know where you are?” Onyx asked in confusion. Static was heard on the other line for a minute until Jasper spoke up again, sounding panicked.

“Onyx, I don’t know where I am! I don’t understand these names and were heading off in the middle of nowhere! I don’t think none of them are English!” Onyx scoffed and answered back.

“Jasper, I think you should go to a hotel tonight. You've been drinking and nighttime and alcohol don’t go together.” Onyx states calmly. However, what confused her was what Jasper replied before being cut off.

“Drinking? I can’t even hear---” It hangs up again. Onyx was becoming more and more irritated with these cut-offs. Whatever. He’ll find his way home...Eventually. It’s past three in the morning now and the sleep-deprived Onyx was becoming more and more desperate for sleep now. It was beginning to annoy her even more along with the hunger. She gets up to close the windows because the smell of smoke was gone already along with the ashed leftovers. That was quick, she thought to herself. Critters normally don’t get in this backyard all that easy. But, she did see some prints on the dirt below that transitioned to grass. She didn’t think much of it and goes to check the time.

“That’s odd. He should’ve gotten back hours ago. Whatever, I’ll give him a call again.” Onyx typed in the numbers and was about to press the call button, but she stops. It felt...wrong. Like if she calls Jasper, something bad will happen to him. Or something already happened to him. Aside from feeling dread, she attempts to call him again but was surprised to hear him pick up his phone again. The static was gone, but Jasper sounded as if she was in the other room of the house since it kind of had this echo to it.

“Onyx? Oh, thank god! Onyx, are you there? Say something!” Jasper sounded like he was in a panic. It sounded frantic and scared even. Onyx then believes that maybe the drugs are kicking in since Jasper tended to smoke weed along with drinking. Onyx scoffed at this again and answered slowly. 

“I’m here.” She irritatingly replied. “Have you figured out your way home yet? Its been a couple of hours.” Onyx finished. The reception was much better than it was on the bus. Jasper replied in a panic.

“I can’t. I’ve been riding on this bus for what seems like months. Maybe three, I can’t tell. It’s like time suddenly stopped! It’s like if I get out of the bus, something bad will happen to me!” Despite the low volume, Onyx could’ve sworn she heard Jasper whimper a bit on the phone. This was the first time in Onyx’s life to ever hear Jasper feel scared before. She could cherish this moment for years to get back at Jasper for all the times he made fun of her.

“Yeah, its called nighttime, like I said. Blackout drunks and nighttime doesn’t go together---” before she could say anything else, Jasper spoke up.

“Stop…” His voice fades and Onyx became a little bit worried. She looked at the phone to see if it disconnected, but it didn’t.

“Uh, Jasper? If you can hear me, get off and try walking home.” Onyx answered to the silence from the other side. But, Jasper comes back and the echo is gone.

“I just passed Greenville! I recognize this road! I’m almost there!” Jasper replied with delight. Onyx’s heart rose a little from its previously sank state.

“Good, good. Something for you to recognize.” Onyx coldly states, but as she gets up, the feeling of dizziness and grogginess hits her. She needs to sleep. “Alright, I’m going to go---” Before she could finish, Jasper interrupted her.

“NO!” He yelled forcefully. “Please stay. Don’t hang up.” Onyx was now sort of convinced that maybe Jasper did smoke weed while he was out there to hang out at the bar by some stranger that had the dope with them. Onyx just hoped that he would get off that eventually. “Just talk to me. How are things going with the house? Has Scarlet returned yet?” Jasper asks Onyx in confusion. Maybe he was doped up. She rolled her eyes, scoffing and answered back.

“Been fine. Your sister went on a trip and It has been eerily quiet though, ever since I threw out some burnt leftovers.” Onyx replied to Jaspers’s question.

“Did you burn them?” Jasper asked in surprise. Onyx replied with a yes, and this caused Jasper to laugh. “Well, the connections even better. I just crossed Greenville. I’m just a few steps away. God, I cannot wait to come home and see you. I’m sorry for worrying you.” Onyx scoffs again. “Tsk, yeah. You did.” Onyx’s heart begins to race. Jasper was always persistent but sweet. She always pretended like nothing was wrong or nothing bothered her, but she did care about Jasper very much. But, her thoughts were cut off when she heard Jasper’s voice again, but he sounded...worried as well.

“Onyx? Are you still there?” He asked. Onyx shook her head and answered back.

“Yeah? What? I must’ve dozed off. What did you say?” Onyx wanted to make sure that what Jasper said was much clearer now. There was a hint of static for a split second until Jasper spoke up.

“Are you going to contact a psychologist anytime soon? You know I worry about you. I want you to know that everything is going to be OK and I am here for you. Please get the help you need. I’ll come back around one tonight. I love you.” Jasper says. Wait. What? Did Onyx hear correctly? It sounded like...like a voicemail. Onyx’s eyes widened and removed her phone from her ear to see the voicemail playing again. She then realizes it as it all came together. It all comes crashing down.

Jasper has been dead for three months, and the guilt from the trauma led her into a spiral. She hears his voice at one in the morning every single night for the past three months ever since his death. That voicemail was the last time she has heard from him, and now he’s gone. The voicemail repeated itself for the third time, and Onyx looked at her phone and her grip tighten and choked sobs were then heard within her throat. She then speaks once again.

“Why did you leave?” She angrily replied. The voicemail repeat and Onyx was now fed up with it, as she throws her phone at the wall, smashing it. She began sobbing as she lowered herself onto the floor and curled up into a ball leaning against the wall. She repeated her question over and over and over. It felt like the walls were closing in on her. The previous lights around her faded as she sobs. But then, her ears picked up on the sound of Jasper’s voice again from the broken phone, but somehow it’s working again. Even if the audio is mixed with static.

“Onyx? Are you still there? If you are, just note that I’ve made a mistake of leaving you by yourself. I’m so sorry for doing that. You must be in so much pain without me. I want you to know that I love you. I want what’s best for you, even if I’m not the best at it. When your ready, I’ll be waiting for you at the front of the house.” The voice fades away and the phone then sparks up and smoke comes out of it.

Onyx looked at the now destroyed phone and then looked up at the front door. There was light peering from the outside that wasn’t there before. It was very bright even if the house remained dark as if it was still night. She gets up slowly and began walking towards it. She began to feel weaker and weaker with each step she took. She didn’t give in to those feelings as she got closer. It felt like the door was much farther than it was and it stretched on forever. She reached for the door handle, feeling the metal touch to her numb fingertips, attempts to turn the knob and finally, the door opens. It was still bright out as if the sun was out. Trees flowed in the wind softly as well as leaves swirled by. The grass below her felt soft and cold, but the warm rays of the sun kept the rest of her body warm. She continued walking through this land that felt odd, but peaceful. However, it was like the light begins to blind her almost as she continued walking. Her vision begins to fade into white, but there was a sound of a horn that sounded like it was in the distance and the sound got closer and closer. But before everything went to white, she heard a familiar voice.

“There you are, Onyx. I’ve been waiting outside for a while. Come on. Let’s go home.” 

“Yeah.”

Two days later, Scarlet and Howlite return home from their trip together. However, they saw many police officers there surrounding they’re home and both got out of they’re car to investigate.

“Ah, Miss Mercers, your right on time.” The head police officer exclaimed as both women approached him. Both Scarlet and Howlite were very confused and Howlite asked the man what happened. “Well, a week ago, a black-haired woman was ran over and killed by an eighteen-wheeler. Right now, the road is closed because of the incident.” The officer finished. Scarlet and Howlite looked at each other with anxiety rising high, mainly in Howlite. Scarlet lets out a huff.

“Are there pictures? If so, may we have a look?” Scarlet asked the officer. He hesitated, then nodding and went over to the other police officers. He comes back over with what seems to be about six pictures taken of the scene.

“They’re not pretty looking just a fair warning.” The officer warns. Scarlet took the pictures and looks at them. First, it was a body in the street. Second a broken phone, third pills that were scattered on the living room floor, forth a smudge to what looks like smoke stains, and finally, the last one. A close up of the body. Closer inspections of it are that the neck was snapped which indicated instant death, the body was a woman, she wore dark clothing that seemed to be to have dirt tire marks on the shirt and arm that was twisting in a very unnerving angle. They both recognized the woman and they’re faces when white. The officer saw this. “Do you know this woman?” The officer asks. 

It was Onyx.

Howlite sighed to herself staring at the photo is guilt and then looked up to Scarlet. “I knew we’ve should’ve left her by herself. She must’ve gotten so desperate that she must’ve called Jasper multiple times before giving in and ending her own life. She’s been suffering for a long time without our knowledge.” Scarlet nods in agreement.

“Even if I hate that little shit, she became friends and lovers to my brother, I can’t blame her for having PTSD.” Scarlet states. Howlite then looks up in the sky and sighed.

“I hope both of them find peace after all the trauma they have been through,” Howlite replied looking up at the clouds.

“Yeah. I hope so too…”


End file.
